Parasaurolophus
Parasaurolophus was a Hadrosaurid (duck-billed) dinosaur from the Late Cretaceous Period, approximately 85 to 65 million years ago. It is a famous dinosaur, known for its long, tube-like crest which was believed to be used as a communicative feature. The Parasaurolophus inhabited both Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. They were the only hadrosaurs present on Isla Nublar. Females were dark green in color, sometimes with large black stripes like a zebra crossing around their body. Males vary from orange-brown color with a black crest and a tan face,while others have a green-brown color with a red crest and a hint of tan along their backs. Females sport smaller, more curved crests than males. More real-life information: Parasaurolophus at Wikipedia. Jurassic Park Series Parasaurolophus has appeared in all three films, as well as the second novel by Michael Crichton. All three appearances however have all been nothing but short cameos. In the first movie they were seen from a distance drinking from a lake. In The Lost World, they were briefly seen on the game trail, and in Jurassic Park III they were briefly seen grazing outside the hatchery. Jurassic Park film On the Isla Nublar facility, Parasaurolophus (Parasaur) herds roamed along with Brachiosaurus. They probably kept by water, drinking it, and eating the long grass that grew around lakes and rivers. The Brachio-Parasaur exhibit was very close to the main helicopter pad, and was thus one of the first dinosaurs to be seen by Dr. Alan Grant and the others upon arriving to Jurassic Park. It is not known however if the animal was featured on the Safari Tour ridden by Grant and the others, as they had to turn around after the Triceratops exhibit. The Lost World film On Isla Sorna, Parasaurolophus, like the rest of the dinosaurs, roamed freely. Male and female Parasaurolophus, however, were never together. Parasaurolophus male herds sometimes moved together with herds of Gallimimus. During Roland Tembo's hunting expedition while chasing animals on a game trail, Dieter Stark's group first catch was a male Parasaurolophus. Jurassic Park III When the plane crashes on Isla Sorna, the team find a T-Rex feeding on a Parasaurolophus. then, the Spinosaurus arrives and the fight begins. In the original script, however, it was a Sauropod that the T-Rex was feeding on, not a Parasaurolophus. The Parasaurolophus herd seen in the third installment of the series were seen herding with Corythosaurus. They are also see in the far distance (in the right hand side) when the group passes by the the valley of herbivores in the boat. Although the males depicted in The Lost World were a more tan/brown color, the ones in JP3 were green. It is thought that the males could flush their colors from brown to green to ease the mating process with the females. The Parasaurolophus seen in the field scene were males because they had the same long black stripe going down its side, like those seen in The Lost World and unlike the females in Jurassic Park. Jurassic Park inspired games *A male Parasaurolophus is encountered in the The Lost World: Jurassic Park arcade game. *''Parasaurolophus'' was originally going to appear in the The Lost World: Jurassic Park console game, but was cut; apparently the files for Parasaurolophus was lost. The Prey Gallery jokingly stated that it 'was eaten by a vicious pack of 3D Raptors before it could make it safely into the game'. *''Parasaurolophus'' appears in Jurassic Park: Trespasser. Its head is very inaccurate as opposed to its beta version. *''Parasaurolophus'' is a 3 star Large Herbivore in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis and are shown as those from The Lost World. *''Parasauralophus'' is nr. 084 of the Herbivore Twos that can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. *It was planned to appear in Jurassic Park: Survival. thumb|300px|right *Parasaurolophus will have an expanded role from it's movie glimpse in Jurassic Park (film) on Isla Nublar in Jurassic Park: The Game. It is seen getting eaten by a Velociraptor and then by a T-rex in the youtube video called return trip of jurassic park the game Theme parks On the Jurassic Park: River Adventure in the Islands of Adventure, a male Parasaurolophus knocks your vehicle off track from entering Hadrosaur Cove and into the Velociraptor containment area. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Operation Genesis dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Duck-billed dinosaurs Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:1993 Category:1997 Category:2001 Category:2003 Category:1998 Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:2011 Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy